memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
ICP-Borg War
|strength2 = Hundreds of cubes, spheres, and probes |shiploss1 = Moderate |shiploss2 = Moderate |casualties1 = Several ships lost |casualties2 = Several thousand drones terminated }} The ICP-Borg War was a conflict between the Imperial Commonwealth of Planets and the Borg Collective waged from 2379 to 2382. The war's foundations were being laid when the Borg received knowledge of the Federation's collapse after the Dominion War, deeming it a vulnerable target for assimilation now that it had no central authority. The Collective prepared a large fleet of cubes, spheres, and probes to invade the Alpha Quadrant in force, only to be met by the presence of the ICP. This triggered a long war between the ICP and Borg forces in the Alpha Quadrant. The war lasted for 4 years in a stalemate situation before the Emperor of the ICP contacted the Borg Queen to arrange a ceasefire and peace treaty. Prelude When the Federation central government collapsed from the aftermath of the Dominion War, the effects of this were felt throughout the quadrant. Information gathered from an assimilated Federation frontier vessel operating independently gave the Borg knowledge of this collapse in the Federation's structure. The Collective evaluated the Federation as being unable to resist another attack, and thus spent a couple years amassing a large invasion fleet to take advantage of the Alpha Quadrant's newfound vulnerability. When the Collective Vanguard Fleet was ready to be deployed, the Transwarp Hub connected to the Alpha Quadrant was used to send the battle group deep into what was once Federation space. War Begins The Borg were surprised to find a fully functional fighting force waiting for them on the other side of the hub. Because the Collective was caught off guard, they sustained heavy damage to their first wave, but the attackers also experienced losses. The battle was ultimately won by the attackers, later discovered to be a fleet under the command of the Imperial Commonwealth of Planets. The Collective expected defenseless targets ripe for assimilation, and thus had to adapt its plans to more effectively fight this new power. The Collective Vanguard Fleet was forced to regroup and assemble a staging ground on the border of Imperial space to launch further campaigns from. The Collective was able to push into Imperial territory from this staging ground before the Empire retaliated and flanked them with forces originating from the Beta Quadrant. The Klingons and Romulans had joined with the Empire to combat the Borg. This proved problematic, as the Borg began to be pushed back by the combined Imperial-Klingon-Romulan forces, at least until adequate fortifications were put in place. After a large defensive boundary was formed between the conquered Borg space and Imperial territory, the Collective was unable to proceed any further and the war stagnated into a stalemate situation. This stalemate would continue for the next 2 years, draining resources from both sides with neither force gaining the upper hand. Ceasefire and Treaty of Wolf 359 The Emperor of the Commonwealth saw that the stalemate would not be broken any time soon, so he made every effort to contact the Collective and its leader, the Borg Queen. He was able to arrange a meeting with her to discuss terms for ending the war. The Borg Queen was originally disinterested in discussing terms, deeming such an act irrelevant, but the Emperor was able to convince her after a bit of bargaining. She agreed to meet him at Wolf 359 to compose a treaty and end the war. Chancellor Martok of the Klingon Empire and Praetor Hiren of the Romulan Star Empire also attended the negotiations representing their respective states. The terms were simple: The Borg would withdraw from the Alpha Quadrant and cease all hostilities if the Empire agreed to two conditions. The first was that the Empire would tribute the Collective with schematics and data on every iota of existing Imperial technology, excluding most classified technology aboard the Emperor's flagship. The second term was the bargaining chip that the Emperor proposed to get her attention in the first place. This term stated that he would submit to a procedure to make him into a Borg and take his place at the Borg Queen's side as her counterpart. His individuality and free will would remain intact, and the Collective would be unable to control him, but he would be linked to the collective consciousness, so the Collective would know everything he knew, and his body would be altered to incorporate Borg technology. The Borg Queen signed the treaty and withdrew from Imperial space, leaving the Empire to govern itself content in the knowledge that the Borg would never again launch an incursion into their territory. The Emperor kept strong ties with the Collective, keeping a firm relationship with the Queen and assisting to regulate Borg activity across the galaxy, all while he remained physically in the Alpha Quadrant. Many of the Emperor's opponents claim that this is only a temporary fix for the Borg situation, but he remains confident that if the Borg do return, they will either do so as allies, or foolishly attack and fall before his might. Category:Imperial Commonwealth of Planets Category:Conflicts